


A Slave's Lament

by Pastel_Junkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Junkie/pseuds/Pastel_Junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, a young slave crosses paths with one of the most feared Masters in the walls. </p><p>{This is a story of bravery and courage; but please don't read if you are triggered easily. There will be rape in here, keep that in mind.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slave's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a reupload and I changed things.
> 
> Set during AoT period. But some things are drastically changed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
> And guide you through  
> No it's up for you to understand  
> Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
> When all is done  
> And it's time for you to walk away  
> So when you have today  
> You should say all that you have to say  
> Say all that you have to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...I already know Im getting shit for this. Let's see how much shit I can take. :)

It was a warm March day when Eren Yaeger was born.

Eren, the little newborn boy, was mixed. His skin, the color of caramel, was too colored to pass as a Caucasian boy.

The year was 850, and colored people were not accepted as human beings.

\---

Grisha had an excellent education, being born into a semi-rich family. He went on to become a doctor, and as a "congratulations" from his parents, he was given two slaves, one being an older man known for his good cooking. The other being a bulky woman called Carla, a very determined and hard-working woman. She was in charge of doing his laundry and helping him clean up his clinic after each person came in for their check-up, or for an injury or illness they had.

Unlike most black people during this time, Carla had somewhat of an education. She was taught by her parents, unknown how they obtained their education. At the age of 10, she was taken from the slave’s quarters on the Thomas’s lot, where her mother and father lived and where she was born, and given as a gift to the Yaeger’s. She lived with the Yaeger’s for years until she was around the age of 19. This was when she was given to Grisha.

Grisha was not big on slaves. He had only the two, the older man and Carla. He did not treat them like scum because of what they looked like. The only time he called them slaves was when clients and his parents where around. Any other time, he would call them by their names. Those two people were more like family to him than his actually family ever was when he was younger.

It wasn’t until Grisha was 28 when he realized he loved Carla more than he should. He would treat her the best he could, buying her nicer clothing at the store. When the store owner asked, he claimed that the cloth was for his slave to make himself better clothing. No more questions were asked, everyone knew he was a doctor and he needed to keep a nice and clean appearance to attract customers. Not like that was hard. He wasn’t the only doctor in this little town, but he was more educated than the other doctor and didn’t use unethical methods like the other doctor did. Grisha treated everyone just as well, even the slaves of the masters who were kind enough to take care of them, unlike the other doctor who only treated white people.

Grisha was 29 when he told Carla he liked her. She was grateful, thinking he meant he wouldn’t get rid of her or sell her. That she was safe and would be safe until she would die. So life continued as it did, with Carla doing her job, doing Grisha’s laundry, cleaning his house and

clinic, and doing what Grisha asked her to do. Grisha thought she didn’t return his feelings and left things be as they normal would, allowing her to do her job as a slave/servant.

Four months went by since Grisha told Carla how he felt. Even though Grisha was extremely smart, he didn’t realize what Carla thought, until one night while he was reading the paper. The thought popped into his head suddenly, and he thought he would talk to Carla and see if she really didn’t like him in that way, or if she misunderstood him. So the next day, while Carla was cleaning the tools in his clinic after they had been used on the 4 year old that was just in for his monthly check-up. Grisha asked her to stop what she was doing and sit down with him to talk. She was scared at the thought that he could be getting rid of her. She was lucky to have gotten someone like him, someone who actually cared about their slaves, instead of treating them like riffraff. She followed him into the room he led her to; the waiting room. He sat her down in a chair and sat next to her. Carla looked down as she prepared for his next words.

“Carla, Im sorry if I upset you with my words, but I ne-”

Carla interrupted Grisha. She was not paying attention to what he was saying, already preparing her words. “Please sir. I’m sorry my work has not met your standards. I’m sorry. I will do better. I have been slacking too much. Please sir, I’m sorry.”

Grisha looked at her in worriment, which Carla translated as anger.

“I spoke without your permission. I’m sorry sir.” She looked at the ground, bowing her head in silence.

Grisha pinched his nose and sighed, realizing his mistake, not clarifying with her what he meant those 4 months ago.

“Carla, please. I have told you in my house. I am not sir, I am Grisha. You do not need my permission to talk, nor shall you bow your head to me when the only persons in my house are myself, you, and the cook. Now Carla, lift your head and pay attention to my words.”

Carla looked up at Grisha, staring at his nose instead of his eyes. She didn’t want to look at his eyes. She didn’t want to be able to see the disappointment in his eyes and the exasperation in his tone. She could hear her heart beating in her chest, she swore it was loud enough that he could also hear it.

“Four months ago, I told you I liked you, correct?” Carla nodded her head in agreement. “You are a very beautiful woman. I was very lucky to have you here, in front of me now, in my house. I want you to understand I did not mean what I said to you four months ago as a master says to their slave or servant, but I meant it as a man say to a woman who he would like to spend his life with. I would like to court you, but I can’t, not in public. Would you be with me in this way,

behind closed doors? I will keep you safe and treat you with anything you want, because I love you Carla.”

Carla didn’t know how to respond. Even if she wouldn’t love him in this way, she has to say yes. He is her master and will always be, even if he disagrees with her.

“Yes, yes sir, I would like that very much.”

Grisha sighed again, taking her hand in his own. “Please call me Grisha. If you don’t want to be with me in this way, I will never bother you about it again. I do not want to force anything upon you. This is of your own free will.”

Carla was startled at the hand held notion. Her parents told her about how to act with the Yaeger’s. Do as they say, do not touch them unless they ask, be a good girl and don’t misbehave. So she didn’t. She did what the Yaeger’s told her to do, when they asked her to do it. She didn’t know at that time she was being tested for her obedience.

“I…..I…”

“Carla” Grisha squeezed her hands softly. “I will give you time to think about this. It was rushed, and I want you to think about it. Take as much time as you must. I will give you two days off of your duties. If you have not given me an answer me by then, I will assume the answer and ask that you continue your daily duties, as I do not know the first thing about laundry nor most of the stuff you do.”

With that, Grisha got up from where he was sitting, and walked to the waiting room in the front of his clinic, getting the newest patient who came in.

-

She listened to Grisha. She thought about her decision, she didn’t do her duties. On the second day, she walked from her room to the small dining area, knowing that Grisha was eating his dinner at this time. She hoped he wouldn’t be mad at her for interrupting his meal.

Carla walked up to the small table. “I….I hope I am not interrupting your meal, Mr. Yaeger.”

“Oh Carla. You are not interrupting anything. I rather enjoy your company, and have been missing it, so please, sit down.” Grisha gestured to the chair across from him.

Carla scrambled into the chair next to her, sitting straight up and looking right at Grisha.

“Have you come to a decision yet?”

“Yes I have sir. I…I….like you in the ways you have described to me about how you feel, sir.” Which was true. Carla did have feelings for Grisha, but would never had admitted it. But he had felt the same way she did, and he initiated this.

He got up from his seat, almost spilling his plate of food in the process. Grisha rushed over to her, hugging her. “We must keep this a secret though. If someone else were to find out, you would be killed immediately.”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

“It’s Grisha, not sir.”

\---

“MAAHMAAH!” The little boy shouted, running up to his mom. He jumped into the pill of clean sheets she brought down to the clinic to lay on the beds for the patients.

She pulled his ear, causing him to cry out in pain and get pulled out of the basket. “Now you hush up Eren, or you’re gonna be in big trouble. I am not ‘mama’, I am Ms. Carla. You will address me as Ms. Carla and nothing else.” Carla looked up at the couple walking in to the room, a young girl around the age of 14 behind them. “I am sorry mister and ma’am’s, it seems this llittle one doesn’t understand when I tell him something."

The man spoke up. "Well, maybe you should have your master beat him more if he is misbehaving." The wife shook her head, along with the daughter.

Carla bowed to the man. "Yes sir." She said with no spite in her voice. She swatted the boy's behind, not wanting to, and sent him off.

\----

"Once upon a time there was a little boy. His name unknown, but that did not matter. What matter was what he did for others. When his mother held him in her arms at the mere age of a newborn, she knew he was destined for great things. And right she was. He would one day find the way to free those who were trapped like birds in cages. But he would give up things that mattered to him the most. His patience, his own self, and most importantly, his own freedom. But this is what it means to be a hero. Give up your well beings for the worth of others." Carla looked her son in the eye. "So you remember that, my sweet Eren. When it seems right, you give up your well beings for other's worth."

"Yes mama." The little boy, age of 10, shook his head at his mother in agreement.

\----

It was like any other hot day in South Carolina. Humid, stuffy, uncomfortable. But that didn't stop Eren Jaeger, now age of 12, play in the sweltering sun rays. In the backyard, a fence was built for privacy reasons. There was also where laundry was strung up on a line to dry and medical instruments were cleaned in the bin at the corner part of the yard. Here, also, was the place of the energetic boy and his ability to release. A tree attached to the clothing line was a place to climb. A swing attached to the tree used for obvious reasons.

It was that same day that while Eren was playing in the hot sun by climbing a tree did his father have a heart attack and die immediately.

\----

"Mama, where's Pa?" The young one asked with confusion written all on his face.

"Hush, young one."

"Yes, mama."

The boy sat in a seat in front of the clinic, twiddling his thumbs, boredom playing repeat in his mind.

"As you can see, the slave owner seems to have died."

"You don't think it was the slave do you?"

"No, no. This was not foul play. It was natural. He was a doctor who thought he was too powerful for God to rule over his health."

Carla clenched her jaw and bit her tongue. She knew he worked too hard, but she didn't know he worked THIS hard. She should have told him to take a break, relax. But she didn't. She was beat into a wonderful slave who kept their mouth shut or else was is much, much trouble, thanks to the Wagners. So, it wasn't like she WOULD have said anything, even if she could rewind time.

"What do we do about the two slaves?"

The two men, local police officers, looked over at Carla, then to Eren, and back again.

"We could sell them. Make money for ourselves."

"Yes. That sounds like a magnificent idea!"

The first police officer grabbed Carla's arm, dragging her to his horse. "Come wrench, we haven't got all day."

Carla cried out and tried to pull away. "My boy...."

The woman was slapped hard, leaving a bright red mark on her now puffy cheek.

"MAMA!" Eren shouting, attempting to run to his mother, but being stopped by the other police officer.

"Take him too. I need to make sure they ain't hiding anymore niggers. I'll meet you up at the slave trade."

"Gotcha. Come boy, getting your ass over here before I beat it black and blue."

The boy squeaked and ran towards his mother, crying softly into her dress.

After she climbed onto the horse with some inappropriate touches from the policeman, she grabbed her son and held him close. When they started on their journey, Carla whispered to her son. "It'll be ok, baby. You'll be ok. Just don't misbehave. Ever. You respect 'em. It will be ok."

All the little boy could do was sob quietly as they traveled to the slave auction.

\----

It was loud. Extremely loud. At the slave auction, the names of prices being rung out by the auctioneers were fast and quick. Almost too quick.

Eren looked up at Carla with wide, watery eyes with a questionable look swimming through them. "Mama....what's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Nothing you need to worry about."

"But where is Pa?" The boy looked like he was going to cry again.

"He's......He won't be coming back. But do not fret my dear. I will protect you." Carla kissed her little boy's forehead. She didn't know what was to come. She did have ideas though; none that she would enjoy, that is.

After being dragged to a desk looking area, both the slaves were numbered and pushed into a line of other slaves. Some had marks all over their backs. Some were young, others older. Some strong, some frailer. But all in all, they were being sold.

Soon enough, the mother was pulled up onto a stage, and bought off quickly by a man named Hannes. She asked to speak to her son before she went. "My sweet boy, I will see you again, you got that?"

He sniffled. "But why won't you stay mama? I'll be good from now on, I promise!"

Carla let tears from from her eyes silently. "It is nothing you did. But be strong for mama, alright?"

"I will mama! Be back soon because... because.....I love you!"

"I...I lo-" "LETS GO, SLAVE!" "I love you, baby. So, so much." And with that, Carla left her son, alone, to be next up on stage.

For that was the last time they would ever see each other.

But she already knew this.

\----

The boy was pushed up onto the bidding stage. Prices were shouted, but Eren didn't understand. What's going on, he wondered. Why isn't mama here?

He scanned the crowd with his eyes to look for his mother. He couldn't find her. He started to sniffle again and cry silently. Because of this though, prices went through the roof and were going at a rapid speed.

It wasn't like Eren had muscle like most of the other MUCH wanted slaves. No, he was lanky, skinny, not even going through puberty yet. So why did anyone want him as a slave?

"800!"

The auctioneers stopped their words to look at the man who shouted this outrageous number.

Nobody dared to go higher. 800 was way too high for this worthless slave. A strong, buff male slave, was worth this amount, but not a puny looking boy.

"Sold!"

The boy was then shoved off the stage and pulled into a line of other sold slaves who's masters had not come to pick them up yet. All the others had blank stares, staring off into the clouds.

The boy started to cry again, loudly. One of the workers came over to the boy, taking their whip, and smacked him over the back. Tearing his clothing in the process, while his back bleed.

He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. He fell onto his knees first, and then onto his hands.

The man was going for another slash, before he was stopped by the new master of the 12 year old boy.

"I will take it from here."

The boy, in pain, fell to the ground. He had never felt that much pain in...forever. Eren looked down at the ground, shaking. He brought his thumb up to his lips and started suck it as a coping mechanism. A shadow dances along the ground where Eren lies.

"Can you walk?" Asked the new master, kindly.

Eren looked up at the man and saw him smiling down at the boy.

Eren popped his thumb out of his mouth.

"I....I...." The boy was scared. He didn't know where his mom was and he didn't know this man.

"Mister, I don't think I can."

"Well, I will carry you then." The man lifted the boy up onto his shoulders, as the boy passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Link below to my wonderful beta reader! 
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/PER5EFONE


End file.
